


for the sake of tradition

by stefonzolesky



Series: domestic blunder [3]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Tony can't help but wonder how he ever got this lucky.





	for the sake of tradition

By the time Christmas rolls around, Dove is barely two. 

Tony never really celebrated Christmas, having been raised Jewish, but he figured after seeing Gob’s botched Christian illusion from before they were together that it would be easier for him to adopt one or two Christian holidays rather than attempt to teach Gob about Judaism.

Tony wakes up first, because he’s naturally a morning person, and he gets up to make Gob the coffee he will inevitably ask for. He’ll be asleep for at least another hour, but Dove will wake up sooner.

He can hear her feet behind him while he’s making the coffee.

“Dada,” She babbles.

Tony turns to face her and kneels down to meet her eyes.

“Morning, Princess,” He says. “How did you sleep?”

Dove grins and stands on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. “Sleep good.”

“You wanna go wake up Dad?” Tony asks her quietly, and she giggles, nodding against his cheek. “Okay, let me grab his coffee. I’ll be right behind you.”

He grabs the coffee with two hands because it’s cold in the house and follows behind Dove as she half-runs into the bedroom saying, “Daddy, daddy, daddy!”

She uses her stubby arms to pull herself onto their low bed and crawls over Gob’s sleeping form. “Daddy!” She giggles in his ear. Tony sets the coffee down on the bedside table and maneuvers himself against Gob’s side.

“Baby,” He whispers in Gob’s other ear. “It’s Christmas morning. Time to get up.”

Gob groans and rolls over, pressing himself further into Tony’s body.

“Five more minutes,” He grumbles. Tony places a hand on Gob’s back.

“Dovey wants to do presents,” He pushes.

Dove babbles, “Presents! Presents! Presents!”

“And,” Tony continues. “We have to go visit your family today. Your mother is throwing a Christmas party?”

“She never invites me to those,” Gob mutters into his pillow. He lifts his head up to face Tony. “How did you find out about it?”

“Buster told me,” Tony explains. “He wanted us to come. Get up, Gobie, we gotta squeeze in enough good family time before we have to deal with the rest of them.”

Gob groans and pushes himself up. “Okay, okay.” He smiles tiredly, shifting to get up and prop Dove on his hip. “You can’t expect me to make breakfast, though.”

“Obviously not,” Tony says. He knows Gob well enough to know exactly how much of a disaster that would be.

They go to one of the only places open on Christmas -- Waffle House, and Tony watches as Gob helps Dove draw faces on her pancakes. He can’t help but wonder how he ever got this lucky.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be longer and then it wasn't sorry


End file.
